Gathering Dust
by FairyNiamh
Summary: The Doctor explains a few Christmas facts to Donna.


"_The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely; impossible things just happen and we call them miracles."_

— _The Doctor, Season 5, Episode 12_

"You'll like this next bit," the Doctor said happily, as he punched some coordinates into the TARDIS.

Donna sighed and looked at him in exasperation. "It ain't got nothing to do with Christmas, has it? We just dealt with Christmas and I don't think I can handle it again."

"We-ll, it might have something to do with Christmas. It's for a good cause."

"We just _did_ Christmas. How can we do it again? Remember? It was a nightmare. Why would we do it again?"

"We're not actually going _to_ 'Christmas day'. We're going to be going to December 23 of the year 1974. Very important that year."

She rubbed her temples and tried not to laugh. "I remember that year. Mum said that Christmas wasn't going to come that year and little Jenny Tallet, from across the street; said that there was no such person as Santa. Oh, I was so upset that year. I even ran away."

"Well, there are years where things go bad and Santa can't get to everyone he'd like, but he does try. It's a lot of work for one old man though. Well, he just acts as the mail carrier; the elves do all the toys. Sad thing is, all the kids today want commercialized gifts. Good ol' Santa doesn't want a suit brought up against him, so he only delivers to children who actually want things like toy soldiers or little dollies. The low-tech stuff. Though he does pull a bit of a fib and deliver things like socks and knickers sometimes." The Doctor explained with a smile. "You ran away? How old were you, two?"

"I was _six_ and wait, hold up a minute. Are you telling me Santa is _actually real?_ Are you daft or have you been smoking a little something-something?"

The Doctor frowned at his companion and shook his head in amusement. "No, I've not been smoking and of course Santa is real. Granted he doesn't look at all as you people depict him, but he does exist and he does bring gifts."

"Right then, a few questions: 1.) What does he look like? And 2.) What in the world are we doing for Santa?"

"Ah, well, he looks a bit like a twig. Literally, like a twig. Currently he's the last of his race, but he loves Earth children, not to eat or anything, just… he genuinely likes them. He can't get enough of their laughter and smiles. What we are doing; is popping over to Alaska to pick up a bit of dust from the Aurora Borealis."

Donna blinked a few times, "Aurora Borealis dust?"

"Oh, yes! I don't know what he does with it, but he works his magic on it and then he uses it to make his sleigh and reindeer fly. It's fascinating really."

Donna took a deep breath and held up her finger. "So what you're telling me is, Santa is a praying mantis? Does he wear a red suit?"

"Noooo, he's more like a very small Tree Imp," The Doctor explained holding up his thumb and forefinger indicating that Santa was a mere few inches high. "He doesn't wear red, but he does have a fondness for red fruits and vegetables. Especially apples, he loves them far more than the biscuits and milk your daft race leave out for him."

"If he's that small, how does he deliver the gifts? It's physically impossible."

"Well, no one thinks to look for a Santa a few inches tall and I don't know how he gets the gifts into the homes. All he has ever told me is 'It's magic.' So, there you are."

"You never pushed for an answer?" Donna asked with genuine curiosity.

"Never, it's none of my business, nor yours. Now, let's go get Santa his magic dust and save you from wherever you ran away to. Well, I'll save you. You're not allowed, you'll have to stay inside… and I can tell that you're already rebelling at that idea. Very well, you can ring the police and tell them where you're at. Well, the six year old you; not the current you. Mustn't let them nab the TARDIS or cause a paradox… again."

"Right, well it's official, you're daft and off your rocker, but at least you're fun. Forward on to see Santa, I feel like being an elf right now," she replied with a laugh.

"There's the Christmas Spirit for you. Allons-y!"

~Fin~


End file.
